


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by septiplierhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Meghan Trainor, Slow Dancing, Songfic, rhink, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some GMM research turns into some 'Gay Dancing'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Moon Children,  
> (Yep, im just gonna call my readers moon children from now on)  
> Sooo, I should probably be working on my 'past non-con' septiplier fic, but I decided to write this instead.
> 
> It's pretty short as usual, and there might be typos
> 
> This is also dedicated to BananaLover (not in a creepy way, but in a 'you-are-the-reason-i-didn't-kill-myself way') 
> 
> Also, this is obviously inspired by a few things  
> \- 'Like I'm Gonna Love You' by Meghan Trainor  
> \- A montage that I will link to in the notes at the end  
> \- The new Valentines Week on GMM  
> \- And my awkward slow dancing with my girlfriend at our school dances
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^_^

It was late. But Rhett wasn't tired. He never was. Neither was Link, so this made it the perfect time to do some late-night research together, for an up-coming GMM episode.

They were researching the science of love songs, so basically a lot of group studies and stats about slow, sexual songs. Which wasn't really helping with Rhett's current state of mind. 

And that state of mind was totally sappy, cheesy, and disgustingly cliche thoughts about his boyfriend.

The Internetainers we cuddling on the couch at the back of the GMM set. Well, really more of just pressed against each other because the couch was soooo small compared to the two over-6-foot men.

They had decided to split the research in half, Rhett would research the psychological side of it and Link would research the physical side. This meant that all evening Rhett had been looking through articles about the positive, healthy sides of love songs. And being the currently-sappy-romantic he was, Rhett had also researched the most powerful and meaningful types of love songs.

And they were songs about losing a loved one. Whether it was death or breakups, people loved the loss of love. It was a little odd but pretty cute too. Rhett couldn't even imagine life with out Link. Sometimes he forgets how lucky he is to have found someone like him.

After much analyzing of lyrics, and research, Rhett thinks he's found the perfect love song. It's a slow dancing song, it's beautiful and full of emotion. I mean, Rhett's no romantic, but he really likes it.

"Hey babe" Rhett says, getting Link's attention  
"Yeah" Link acknowledges  
"Have you got any work done?" Rhett questions  
"A little, how about you?" Link says while looking over at a youtube video loaded on Rhett's screen,  
"In fact I have, mind if I show you?" Rhett asks  
"Not at all" Link says with a smile. Rhett smiles back and plays the video. Then he stands up and pulls Link off the couch and into his arms. They start to sway to the first notes of 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor and John Legend played

_I found myself dreaming_  
_In silver and gold_  
_Like a scene from a movie_  
_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_  
_And you pulled me close_  
_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

Link head was rested on the taller man's chest as he held Rhett with one hand at his shoulder and one at the waist. It was an awkward way to dance but I was a compromise they had invented at high school dances. It had been nicknamed 'Gay Dancing' for obvious reasons.

_I woke up in tears_  
_With you by my side_  
_A breath of relief_  
_And I realized_  
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

Rhett looked down at his boyfriend to see that he had pushed his head further into his chest. It made Rhett feel protective and strong. He always thought of himself as the protective type. He would always be someone who would hold him close, where Link could hide. Someone he could feel safe around.

_So I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Like I'm saying goodbye_  
_Wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted_  
_'Cause we'll never know when_  
_When we'll run out of time_

The song went on. The studio was silent except for the youtube audio. The crew had left, now the only outside noise was the occasional car. So it was just two, seemingly straight men, holding each other close as if, well as if they were going to lose each other.

 _In the blink of an eye_  
_Just a whisper of smoke_  
_You could lose everything_  
_The truth is you never know_  
_So I'll kiss you longer baby_  
_Any chance that I get_  
_I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

"It's a really nice song, Rhett" Link said, looking up at his 6'7 boyfriend.  
"Thank you, I like it too" Rhett said, smiling down at Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I warned you. I said it would be short
> 
> Yeah sorry, I didn't know how to finish it...
> 
> But yeah. The video is here  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K6d9QyVGAWM
> 
> Kudos/comments are 10 outta 10  
> Byeeee


End file.
